one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Wright Vs. Cole Phelps
Phoenix Wright Vs. Cole Phelps is Episode 11 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. In it, Phoenix Wright from the Ace Attorney series gets into a fight with Cole Phelps from L.A. Noire. Description It's a fight between two crime solvers! Both are more than capable of holding their own but who will triumph when they battle each other? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Los Angeles '' Cole Phelps was at the crime scene of a murder. He was told by a witness that the murder had spikey hair and was wearing blue. As Cole was making his way back to his car, he saw Phoenix Wright walking by and mistook him for the murderer. "Stop right there!" Cole yelled. "I'm placing you under arrest for murder!" "What?" Phoenix responded. "I didn't murder anyone!" "The witness' description matches you perfectly," Cole shouted, "now stay where you are or I'll have to use force!" "I'm not backing down to a crime I didn't commit!" '''LET'S GET IT ON!' FIGHT! Cole pulled out his gun and began firing but Phoenix dodged the bullets by ducking. Phoenix ran at Cole, trying to attack him but Cole threw a jab at his face that sent him stumbling back. Cole then hit Phoenix in the stomach with a few punches and then kicked him away. Phoenix ran at Cole again but this time, he slipped and crashed into Cole. Phoenix got back up before Cole and then began throwing hooks at his face. He then followed up by kicking him in the face. Cole was sent flying and as he lande, he tumbled into his car. Cole got into the car but Phoenix advanced towards him in an attempt to prevent him from starting it up. Cole, however, fired his gun at Phoenix. All the shots hit Phoenix this time and he started clutching his wounds. As soon as Phoenix was back to normal, Cole had already started up the car and was driving it. He hit Phoenix, who flew and slammed into a nearby wall. Cole continued to chase Phoenix in the car, who started running like crazy from it. Phoenix decided to dodge the car by turning around and jumping over it but once he did that, Cole turned it around and came at him again. Once Cole got close, Phoenix threw a pile of papers at the car's window. Cole couldn't see where his was going and the car spun around and crashed into a building. The car exploded into flames and Cole was sent flying from it. He landed near Phonix, who picked him up by the neck and started choking him. Cole, however, was able to throw Phoenix over his back. Phoenix tried to get to his feet but Cole hit him on the back of his head with his gun and fell back to the ground. Cole put his foot on Phoenix's chest and prepared to shoot him in the head but Phoenix was not done yet. He pointed at Cole and yelled. "OBJECTION!" A large speech bubble hit Cole out of nowhere. He was sent high into the air. Phoenix was able to get back to his feet and as he did that, Cole was falling back down again. Phoenix pointed at him again and yelled. "TAKE THAT!" Another speech bubble hit Cole. It resulted in him being sent flying away from Phoenix. Cole landed in the fire that the car wreckage had caused and burned to death. K.O.! "What a terrible cop!" Phoenix said as he turned and walked away. Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Joke One Minute Melees